


Just A Lie

by LoneWolfOfNight (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LoneWolfOfNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is old. Read if you want, i just have it here as a reminder as to where ive come from as a writer.</p><p>Enjoy it i guess but i was running on small naps and caffine when this was written aaand i was like 12 so yeah. </p><p>Happy Again is a good work of mine though. Reading that would be best really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's All It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful chapter cover! Thank you very much for this, BrownArts!; http://brownarts274.deviantart.com/art/That-s-All-It-Is-508565670

All that could be seen in the living room, other than shadows, was a young man in blue pajamas. He'd fallen asleep beside the phone that was on the end table. All that could be heard was his soft snoring. That is, until the door opened. Then the young man slowly woke up, looked at the time and then at the door.

"Dave...? Dave, it's two AM!" He exclaimed, looking at another man, around his age, who had just walked inside. "Where have you been!?"

"Sorry John. Had to work late again." Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around John, a faint smile on his lips.

"Again? But that's twice this week!"

"Yeah, but you know how this DJ'ing thing goes." 

"That's it. That's all it was." John thought, speaking his next thought. "Well I'm glad you're home now." He grinned and laughed a little, nuzzling him as the slightly older blonde picked him up.

"Ally-oop!" Dave chuckled and picked John up, carrying him up to their bedroom.

The raven-haired John had fallen asleep before they even reached the stairs. He'd been waiting for Dave since he'd gotten home. He did this every night since Dave started working overtime. That's been almost a year of their nearly five year relationship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when John woke up, Dave was gone again.

"Dave...? He's... He's gone... probably working a party or something...." he took a shaky breath,, raising his hands to his face. Why was he crying? Why does he have this feeling of dread...?

He shook himself off a little bit later. "C'mon John, you can't be a blubbering mess when Jade gets here! Gotta look presentable for the family!" He sighed and just laughed, getting up from the bed. He then threw on a light blue t-shirt an jeans, heading downstairs to clean up for his cousin's visit.

"Oh silly Dave! Leaving his stuff lay around like that!" John picked up the red, black and white record earbuds, putting them in Dave's desk drawer. Just before he closed it, he saw something.

"A note..." He picked it up and opened it, reading it aloud. "Strider, glad you could come over last weekend. Had a lot of fun. Can't wait to see you again. ~Karkat Vantas" John then dropped the note, staring like it was there. Just then, Jade walked in.

"John! John, I'm here! Where are you- Oh!" She then spotted her brother and quickly walked over, looking concerned. "John?? What's wrong? Are you okay??" John stayed silent and shook his head, silently picking up the note and leading Jane to the couch, handing her the note. As she read it he pulled his knees to his chest, putting his forehead to almost touch them.

A moment later he felt arms around him. "...Hey... Hey it's okay.. this Karkat person is probably just a friend from work. Maybe even someone he DJ'ed for! Just calm down for me, okay...?" The hug grew tighter as he nodded, reaching up and wiping his face.

"O-Okay... I hope you're right, Jade..."

"I hope so too... For your sake..." Jade sighed and kissed his forehead. "...Love you, little brother of mine... if you ever need to talk... just let me know..." John nodded once again and pulled himself together. His sister was here to enjoy his company. He should make that possible for her. Which is exactly what he did. The rest of the time Jade was over, they played video games, board games and just talked. Just like old times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dave!!" John came flying down the stairs, tackling the other in a hug and kissing his cheek.

He just laughed and held John in his lap, sitting up. "Good to see you too, Egderp."

"I missed you... you're hardly here anymore..." John's smile faded as he hugged his boyfriend tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other's neck.

"I know... I hate it too. But I have tonight. We can cuddle as long as you'd like," Dave smiled one of his rare grins, and John couldn't help smiling in return.

"Alright... I'll race you to the couch!" John then hopped up and raced into the living room. they just laughed and talked the evening away. It was late by the time Dave suggested they play The Scribble Game.

"There's paper and pens in my desk if you wanna go get them."

"Perfect," john thought as he got up, "Now I can ask about Karkat!" He opened the drawer and pulled the note out, pretending to read it. "Who's Karkat?" He asked, chewing his lip a little. "What'd you guys do together?" Dave's face got redder, looking mildly panicked. But John couldn't tell. He didn't have his glasses on.

"Kat? He's just a friend from work. We went on a trip together, but we came back early. You were at Jade's so he crashed here and left the next day. That's all." He then looked up at John, right into his eyes. "If you're worrying about something going on, don't. You're all I need."

John was a little more than suspicious now. If it was only one time, he could forgive it. Sure, he'd be upset but he could forgive Dave. "I didn't even ask about what they did or where they went together," John thought, mind whirling, "I only asked who he was.." The male mentally sighed and brushed the thought away. He walked over with the pens, paper and a book to write on and sat cross-legged beside Dave on the couch.

"Ready to play?"

"You bet!"

They spent the rest of the night playing games until they stumbled upstairs to go to bed. John still had that bad feeling as he fell asleep... That feeling that Dave wasn't telling him something... Especially something about this Karkat person. But Dave said they were just friends. Dave wouldn't lie to his face or cheat. Right...? Dave... Dave wouldn't do that... Right...?


	2. Another Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://zbr-arts.tumblr.com/post/126165584210/the-finished-cover-for-lonewolf-i-hope-they-like
> 
> I do like :33
> 
> thank you very much for yet another cover!

Another note. It's been almost a month and there's another note... Why...?

"Dave," it read, "You're probably going to leave in the middle of the night again... So I thought I'd leave you a note. Just wanted to say I love you and to drive safe. I'll miss you. ~Karkat Vantas"

"So that confirms it..." John sighed and put the note away, sitting back down on the bed. He must have woken Dave up when he did, because he heard a drowsy "goodmornin' John" from the other side of the bed. John looked back and saw Dave give him a slight smile, his hair a little messy. He looked like a eight year old... so innocent. "Morning Dave! Did you sleep well?" John kept his voice as normal as possible... Dave really was cheating on him...

"Yeah, pretty good..." Dave paused a moment before continuing. "Are you okay...? You sound a little...off... Upset almost..."

 

"He sounds so guilty...so...so guilty..." John thought. He only nodded before speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine Dave. It's pretty early. I have to work soon."

"Oh... Alright... I'll see you tonight then..." Dave smiled again and blew a kiss before laying back down.

John nodded again before getting up. The note was yellow-ish in color. He finally decided it must have been from a long time ago. Probably when they split up for a while. Yeah, that's it. That's all it was. This poor Karkat guy was the one Dave ended up with for that week. Yeah, that's all it was. That's it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John had gotten off early, His cousin, Jane, had let him off work for his five year anniversary with Dave being the next day and all. She'd even said that he could have the next day off and that she would work the register. John grinned as he thought about this, pulling up in the driveway. Dave's car was still there! He grinned even more and quietly snuck inside. "The lazy bones is probably still asleep!" He muttered to himself. "I know! I'll go sneak up on him and wake him up! It'll be a great prank!"

A sly grin attacked John's face as he quietly went up the stairs. He was just about to put his hand on the doorknob when he heard a small sound. "D-Dave...!~" this was followed by a moan. A loud one, then another followed by the first. A small thump sounded as someone- or someones- probably fell onto the bed.

John nearly threw up. Tears started pouring down his face as he silently walked down the stairs, outside and to his car. He pulled out his phone and texted Dave. His hands were shaking. He could hardly type because of the motion and the water blocking his vision.

"EB: Hey Dave, Jade wanted me to stay at her place tonight. I'll be home tomorrow."

Once he was done he sniffled and called Jade, starting the five block journey to her house. "J-Jade...? Are-... Are you home...?"

"Yeah...? Why? What's wrong?!"

"I'll...I'll explain when I get there... Just... Can I hang out with you for the night...?"

"...Yes, Of course you can. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"O-okay... Thank you..." John sighed and hung up. He was still crying, small sobs shaking his shoulders. Once he got to Jade's she pulled him inside. Jake was there too.

"John? Chum, what's wrong?" Jake asked this as Jade led John to the couch. 

He sat down and sniffled, face in his hands. "It'-It's Dave..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vriska had walked in while John was telling Jake and Jade what had happened. Now the blonde with blue colored hair tips was holding him in a tight hug. Jade was hugging him from the other side. Jake just sat there in shock.

"I...I can't believe it..." Jake shook his head, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "It's just... So unlike him... But I guess his true colors finally came through..." John nodded and tried to quiet his sobs and sniffles but they only got worse. The hugs only got tighter. Jake apologized and and left a while later. Vriska didn't leave until Jade practically dragged her out.

"John... If you need anything at all... don't hesit8 to tell me, alright? You're like a 8rother to me.. Jade's like a sister. And family's gotta stick together." She then smiled and hugged him one last time, even ruffling his hair and kissing his head. Then she waved and left.

"C'mon John..." Jade sighed and put an arm around his shoulders, taking him to the guest bedroom. "...Try to get some rest, okay?"

"Okay..." He nodded and walked to the bed, slumping down on the bed as Jade walked out. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to Dave. "Why'd....why'd he do it...I thought he loved me... I thought...i thought he loved me..." John cried himself to sleep that night. Dave was probably sleeping happily with Karkat. 

He dreamed of Dave. Of the good times. When they would laugh. Kiss. When they were happy. He dreamed of before. When John loved Dave, and Dave loved him back. Him, and only him.


	3. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE
> 
> I have no one to blame except my laziness and the fact that I wanted to wait for a cover for chapter two but yeah I kinda gave up cause I think the person gave up. 
> 
> OH WELL ONTO THE STORY
> 
> http://rs1375.pbsrc.com/albums/ag477/thegoldenwolvenarcher/20150608_193013_zps2d669424.jpg~320x480
> 
> Thanks to my friend Scone (aka thegoldenwolvenarcher) for the amazing cover!!
> 
> ((And remember, I'll probably do a sequel to this!! ouo ))

He woke up the next morning and wondered where he was for a moment. Then he felt something warm and fuzzy nuzzle against him. "Oh...! Goodmorning Bec..." He sighed quietly and pet the white dog's head. John had really hoped that the day before had been a dream. Why couldn't it be a dream... a terrible, terrible dream...

Bec whimpered and bumped against John's cheek, licking the boy's face. He smiled and hugged the fuzzy puppy. "Sorry Bec.. didn't know you came in here last night." He paused a moment and rubbed Bec's ears. "Hey, do me a favor and tell Jade I went home. You think you can do that?"

The dog only barked in response and wagged his tail as if to say; "Yes! I can do it! Don't worry John, you can depend on me!"

John laughed as he got up and grabbed a pen and some paper from the drawer on the night-stand. "I'll leave her a note too. Then she'll have two reminders! Sound good to you, Bec?" Bec responded with a happy yip and continued to wag his tail, perking his ears up.

"Alright Becy-boo, I'll see you later.." John patted Bec's head and placed the note on the night-stand. He then to the door and stepped outside. The morning was cool and crisp. He sighed and shut the door before walking down the path to the sidewalk. The first step off the parch was the first step to a new chapter in this 22 year old's life. A new beginning.

The only trace of the raven haired male ever being at Jade's house was a simple note. "Jade," it read, "I went back home. I'm getting rid of a few things and starting a new part of my life. Thanks for everything you did for me last night. ~J.E."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John slowly walked up to the door, hands shaking as he unlocked it. He wasn't surprised to see that Dave wasn't there.

"Cheating Bastard..." He murmured, grabbing some boxes and throwing Dave's things into them. "There's one for clothes... Turntable box... hmm... what else do we need a box for-.. The bedset and all of his trinkets and such!"

About an hour later John had everything packed up. Thirty minutes after that everything was on the porch. Just as Dave pulled up in the driveway in his truck.

"Hey John. Getting rid of some trash?" He said with a chuckle and a smile.

John just smiled back and nodded. "Yeah! You think you can help me?"

"Sure I can!" The blonde walked up to the porch, his smile fading as John snatched his keys and saw the labels on the boxes. "...what... what the hell is this?!"

"I told you." John said, plucking the house key from Dave's keychain. "I'm getting rid of some trash. I don't need a liar and a cheater in my life. Get your things and go." He handed Dave his keys back and put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, and tell Karkat I said hello."

At this Dave made a soft squeaking sound and stepped after John. "N-Now wait a second I can explain-"

John turned back and glared at Dave. "There's nothing to explain."

Dave started to speak again but stopped as the door slammed and he saw John was already inside. With this, Dave closed his mouth and sighed, loading his things into his truck.

When he finished, John walked walked out onto the porch and looked out a Dave. "...I didn't want to do this Dave. I want you here with me and I want to have the life we planned out-"

"Then why don't we!!" Dave interrupted, pleading and stepping up to the railing.

"Because you aren't happy!!! I love you Dave, that's why I'm doing this!! I..I'm sorry... Go find that person who makes you happy... or at least go and try... maybe it'll work out eventually... Just... go do what makes you happy... that's all I ever wanted... you to be happy..." John gave him a sad smile, laying a hand on Dave's and giving it a squeeze before walking into the house, closing the door and trying to hide his tears.

Dave blinked and stood there for a moment, staying silent before trudging to his truck and driving off a few more moments later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jane had heard about all of it and let John have a few weeks off. In those few weeks John just sat around the house, looking at old photo albums. Looking at the captured memories of the life he used to have. The life he had with... with him... with the one he loved...

John missed him. He really did. But if Dave cheated it must mean he would be happier with someone else. And John only wanted Dave to be happy... Even if it ment he himself couldn't be...

John spent those weeks just getting back on his feet. Learning to be single again. Just John packing away all of those photo albums, memories, and feelings.

Starting over.

And that's all that could be seen when looking at John Egbert's life. A new start.

And that's just the truth.


	4. Just A Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A Note.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> An Author's note.

Hello hello! I'm sorry to say I HIGHLY doubt I will continue this as a fan-fiction. Sorry to everyone who wanted to see a happier ending for these characters! I've moved away from Homestuck quite a bit and as much as I still like it, I'm not as into it as I used to be.

BUT! Not all hope is lost for this! I'm very seriously considering editing this into an original work like it actually should be. If you liked this story please consider looking at my only other work so far. I know it isn't much but I will be doing my best to update. School is a lot of work and I also have an art blog, deviantART, regular blog, friends, family, as well as my animals and myself to maintain so please be patient with me! thank you for reading this. uwu <3


End file.
